<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Up in Flames by Swimmergirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645902">Up in Flames</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swimmergirl/pseuds/Swimmergirl'>Swimmergirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, 約束のネバーランド | Yakusoku no Neverland | The Promised Neverland (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, Blame Water she literally requested this, Did I cry while writing this? No but I did tear up a little, Escape, Fire, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Oma Kokichi-centric, Suicide Attempt, The Promised Neverland AU, The Promised Neverland Anime Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:48:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swimmergirl/pseuds/Swimmergirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Darkness wasn’t a foreign concept to Kokichi. The first thing the boy remembered was the pitch blackness of the womb. From that moment on, the absence of light became familiar to him. He knew things the others were blissfully unaware of. He knew the true purpose of this house. He knew it was only a matter of time before each and every one of them was shipped away to be devoured by the demons. </p><p>And for the first few years of his life, he accepted that.</p><p>What was the point in fighting the inevitable? Even if he did manage to escape somehow, there was nothing for him out there. Just a world that he could only assume was in shambles, if it had come to allow children to be devoured without a second thought. It was pointless.</p><p>Until he met them.</p><p>-------------</p><p>Danganronpa, The Promised Neverland AU</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akamatsu Kaede &amp; Oma Kokichi, Akamatsu Kaede &amp; Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi &amp; Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: This is an AU of The Promised Neverland featuring Danganronpa characters. So there will be MAJOR spoilers for The Promised Neverland Anime season 1. I made this AU with my friend and this is revenge for the pain I felt watching the show. She dragged me into this fandom and I'm going to make it everyone's problem. Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Darkness wasn’t a foreign concept to Kokichi. The first thing the boy remembered was the pitch blackness of the womb. From that moment on, the absence of light became familiar to him. He knew things the others were blissfully unaware of. He knew the true purpose of this house. He knew it was only a matter of time before each and every one of them was shipped away to be devoured by the demons. </p><p>And for the first few years of his life, he accepted that.</p><p>What was the point in fighting the inevitable? Even if he did manage to escape somehow, there was nothing for him out there. Just a world that he could only assume was in shambles, if it had come to allow children to be devoured without a second thought. It was pointless.</p><p>Until he met them.</p><p>At first, Kokichi didn’t think much of Kaede and Shuichi. Just two more children who would live their lives blissfully unaware of their impending demise until it was too late. </p><p>It all started innocently enough. Tag. One of the children’s favorite games. This particular round was suggested after one of the older kids had been “adopted”. Tears were shed all around, as she was adored by most of the younger ones. She had promised to write each one as she left. Kokichi knew, though. He knew once she stepped through that gate, her hands would never move again. Her heart would stop, and her breath would still. He stood in the corner, forcing a smile. They couldn’t know. What was the purpose? It would just make them as miserable as he was. Might as well spare them, and let them live happily until the end.</p><p>It was his idea to play a game and distract the younger kids. Kokichi would often win, much to the others’ dismay. He was the smartest, or at least he claimed to be. His behavior in general often earned him a bit of a reputation. He was rarely asked to play games. He was given a few glares from the older children when he said something particularly cruel. It was a sick, twisted part of him that enjoyed bringing that misery unto others. Kokichi knew he was not a good person, and he never would be. But if he could become the enemy, the biggest source of unhappiness for the others all wrapped up in one neat little package, well, maybe that’d make their lives all the easier. They deserved that much at least. </p><p>So here they were, in the forest that surrounded the orphanage. The trees towered above Kokichi as he hid behind a bush. It was off the beaten path, and had served him well in the past. The boy sighed, leaning against the trunk of a tree and staring up at the sky. It was a lovely shade of blue, with white clouds dusting it like paint on a canvas. Kokichi had always liked the outdoors. It was almost freeing, despite his knowledge of the prison they were trapped in. He’d slipped out on more than one occasion, just to climb on top of the roof and stare at the stars. Up there, he felt like he could soar. Like nothing below could touch him. Still… despite his attempts to deny it, it always felt like something was missing on those nights. Like there was one piece of the puzzle that he couldn’t find and put into place. It bothered him, but so did a lot of things.</p><p>Kokichi was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of a nearby rustle. He tensed, pulling his body closer to the bush, allowing its shadow to conceal him completely. After a moment, the noise stopped. Kokichi smirked, figuring whoever it was must have given up. The other kids were never the brightest, not compared to him. Despite being around 5, he prided himself on his wits, often to the annoyance of the others. </p><p>So when he stood up from the bush to stretch, he didn’t suspect a thing. </p><p>“Gotcha!”</p><p>Kokichi jumped, whipping around to the source of the noise. He locked eyes with a girl, her blonde hair complimenting the white outfits they were given to wear.</p><p>Kaede wasn’t much at first glance. An annoyance, if you asked Kokcihi. She was one of the brightest sparks the orphanage had ever produced, and seemed to have more energy than the rest of them combined. And she often put that energy into whatever mundane thing she had set her mind on doing that day. One thing the others had learned was that once Kaede decided on something, it would take an army to even stand a chance at stopping her. </p><p>Fortunately for Kokichi, though, all the determination in the world couldn’t make her a faster runner. He was gone before she even had a chance to react. </p><p>“Nice try!” He had the audacity to gloat as he weaved his way through the trees. There was only one optimal route, the one he had taken to get there. He wasn’t worried about anyone else being there, in fact, he had wondered how Kaede had even-</p><p>“Now!” </p><p>Kokichi’s eyebrows furrowed for a moment at Kaede’s shout, but before he could react, his foot caught on something and he was sent tumbling to the ground. He tried to scramble up, but was halted by a hand on his back. And with that, he knew he was caught. Kokichi groaned, rolling over to lock eyes with the culprit. He blinked, purple meeting gold.</p><p>Shuichi.</p><p>Huh? </p><p>“Whaaaat? I got caught by a loser like you?” Kokichi whined, causing Shuichi to sigh. Shuichi wasn’t anything special to Kokichi either. In fact, when he tried to think about what he’d figured out about the boy, nothing came to mind. Shuichi was quiet, usually in the back of groups, and didn’t say much. Kokichi has simply shrugged him off as nothing special, and he now realized that was his mistake. </p><p>“You got him!” Kaede cheered, panting as she caught up to them. She gasped for air, bending over and resting her hands on her knees. Kokichi stood up, dusting himself off. His eyes wandered over to the rope that had tripped him, fashioned out of what seemed to be old cloth. He noticed the small bits of grass that had been displaced, and that they were from his own feet. He’d been tracked.</p><p>“That was amazing!” Kaede slung her arm over Shuichi’s shoulder, the boy chuckling lightly as she did so. “Your plan was perfect, Shuichi!”</p><p>Plan? Kokichi’s eyes flickered over to Shuichi for a moment. He really had underestimated him, huh… just another thing to be careful of, he supposed.  Ah well, might as well mess with them a bit. It wasn’t like the pair was going to stick around him much longer.</p><p>“Y-you guys tripped me?” He sniffled, familiar fake tears welling up in his eyes. “That’s so meeeaaan!” He wailed, allowing them to spill over. An old trick of his, one he’d learned from a young age here. Crying often made the kids uncomfortable, especially if they believed they had caused it. It was an effective enough tool to get people to leave him alone, and he figured these two wouldn’t be any different. </p><p>“Come on!” Kaede huffed, crossing her arms. Her cheeks puffed out a bit, creating this sort of pouting face that looked a little ridiculous to Kokichi. “It wasn’t that bad! Grow up a little.”</p><p>Shuichi’s eyes widened in surprise, and Kokichi figured it was because of just how blunt she was. Ugh. Clearly, this wasn’t going to work. Kokichi ceased his tears and plastered on a bright grin, swapping moods almost frighteningly quickly. </p><p>“Nehehe!” He giggled, earning him a confused look from the both of them. Ah well, this could still be fun. Maybe if he stuck around them, they’d be something to torment. At least, that’s how he justified it to himself. </p><p>“Well then, let’s head back! I’m sure Mom is waiting for us!”</p><p>The other two agreed, and together they made their way back to the house. As they walked, Kokichi allowed his mind to wander a bit. Should he really let them hang around? After a bit of thinking, he settled on yes. After all… what’s the worst that could happen?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kokichi hadn’t expected to get attached. If you had told him a few years ago that Kaede and Shuichi would be his reason to live, he would have laughed at you and called you an idiot.</p><p>Well, he certainly wasn’t laughing now.</p><p>He wasn’t even sure how it had happened, or when he had made his choice. But each day that passed only made him more and more sure. Kokichi had finally found something. Something to keep him going each morning. Kaede and Shuichi didn’t hate him, despite his early efforts to drive them away. He blamed most of that on Kaede. Stubborn to a fault, and it seemed she had decided being his friend was her next goal. Well, mission accomplished. Not that he’d ever tell her that. Still, Kokichi had a feeling he wouldn’t be able to tolerate her if it wasn’t for Shuichi. The boy was… fascinating. He was quiet, but Kokichi had quickly picked up that he was incredibly smart. Smart enough to give him a run for his money, as much as he hated to admit it. Shuichi was one of the few people who could talk at least some sense into Kaede. He was the balance to their little trio. Each day with them made him feel… alive again. They were the missing piece. When he was with them, he finally felt complete.</p><p>That’s why he made the plan. </p><p>It was insane, but he was confident it would work. He’d figured out they had six years. Six years until their time came. And he knew every single day mattered. He was ten now, and those four years had not gone to waste.</p><p>He studied, and helped Kaede do the same. He never told them why, and Shuichi didn’t need any help, but if they wanted to survive, they had to be the best. And they were. Kaede’s determination came through, and the three were soon the clear highest scorers. Perfect.</p><p>Next was the tricky part. Mom. Or as the adults called her, Kirumi. She was the mastermind of this entire house, and the biggest immediate threat. The others saw her as a kind and loving figure, but he knew that beneath that mask of smiles was a heartless woman who was no better than the demons she worked for. </p><p>The trackers had to go, and this was the only way he could think of, besides removing the ears. But that was too noticeable. No, he’d have to build something. And he had already gotten to work. Part of their deal was he would receive objects from the outside, objects he could use to build this device. It hurt him, being her spy. But Kokichi was a liar. To the kids he was sending to death, to Kaede, and to Shuichi. But there was one perk to being a liar. He could lie to himself enough to push away any guilt he felt.</p><p>“Kokichi? What are you doing up here?”</p><p>He turned, and sure enough, there they were. Kaede was helping a slightly shaky Shuichi up onto the roof, trying not to slip. He stifled a chuckle at how Shuichi was clearly trying not to show how afraid he was of being up here. Shuichi was never the brave sort, he’d picked that up early on. He wondered how Kaede had managed to coerce him into this. </p><p>“Mmm… I’m counting!” Kokichi grinned, leaning back and folding his hands behind his head. </p><p>“Counting what?” Kaede raised an eyebrow, sitting down to his left. Shuichi wasn’t far behind, mimicking her movements to Kokichi’s right. </p><p>“Stars, duh!” He sat up, and said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “But you idiots made me lose track, so now I have to start over.”</p><p>That earned a giggle from Kaede, and an exasperated sigh from Shuichi. </p><p>“I’ve never been up here…” Shuichi muttered, his pale eyes focused on the night sky above them. Kokichi turned to him a bit, blinking as he saw the awe in his gaze. </p><p>Shuichi’s eyes moved to meet his, and the boy gave him a soft smile, one that Kokichi had never seen before. Smiles were a lovely thing, real ones, but Kokichi couldn’t remember the last time one was directed at him. His expression faltered for a moment.</p><p>“...It’s nice.” Kokichi’s voice was uncharacteristically quiet. For once, he didn’t feel compelled to keep up the mask or cheery persona. </p><p>There was a comfortable silence after that, the only sound being the wind rustling the leaves of the nearby trees. All of a sudden there was a warmth on his hand, and he looked down to see Kaede’s hand resting overtop his. His eyes widened for a moment. Kaede only held hands with Shuichi, her best friend, not-</p><p>He tensed as he felt something rest against him, and his head turned to see a sleepy Shuichi resting against his side. The boy yawned, his golden eyes glazing over a bit from exhaustion. Kokichi relaxed, giving him an unseen, almost pitying smile. These days, it was so easy to forget that they were still just kids. Kids who got tired after a long day of running around. Kids who didn’t deserve to have their lives ripped away this early. </p><p>Kaede grinned, causing Kokichi to roll his eyes. This wasn’t him getting soft. He just wasn’t that cruel as to move Shuichi. He sighed, and looked out into the horizon that stretched far beyond their view. They’d make it there. He was going to make sure of it. </p><p>“Idiots…” he muttered, but his voice betrayed him.</p><p>The funny thing about darkness, is that it makes light seem that much brighter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You lied to us…”</p><p>Kokichi’s voice was hollow as he stared. He stared at the boy in front of him, deep blue hair hovering over his face as he hung it. </p><p>“I’m sorry.” Shuichi’s voice was quiet, and you could hear the strain in it as his throat tightened. </p><p>Kokichi, however, couldn’t have given less of a shit.</p><p>“Sorry? You’re sorry?! We had a plan! You were going to run, hide, we’d come get you, it would work!” He felt himself slipping, losing his hold on the rope that he was holding himself back with. </p><p>“I couldn’t risk it.” Shuichi lifted his eyes, gold met purple. Kokichi scowled. Even now, even here, Shuichi couldn't hide his emotions. It was a weakness of his, and it betrayed him here as well. Fear. He saw it. Shuichi was afraid to die. He was afraid, but he came back anyway. He chose this, and it made Kokichi want to scream.</p><p>“I don’t-!”</p><p>“Guys…”</p><p>Both boys turned as the door opened, revealing Kaede on crutches. Kokichi shuddered, willing himself not to look at the cast on her leg. Broken, after Mom had confronted them about their plan to escape. She’d wanted them to give up, and that was the result of their defiance. That… and the movement of Shuichi’s shipping date. Tonight.</p><p>“Please… don’t fight.” Kaede’s voice sounded so broken, such a stark contrast to her usual tone. “I don’t- I don’t want our last moments together to be…” </p><p>She cut herself off with a sniffle, Kokichi clenching his jaw. The three stood there for a moment, none sure what they could say.</p><p>“Shuichi…” Tsumugi’s soft voice carried in from the hall, the girl stepping in a few moments after. She knew the truth of this house as well. They’d told her and Kaito some time ago. “Mom says it’s time…”</p><p>They all looked at each other before Shuichi stepped forward, picking up his suitcase from the wall he had rested it against.</p><p>Kokichi blinked, and they were already downstairs. Everyone stood around, the younger ones sniffling and making Shuichi promise to write. He did. Kokichi, though, was numb. He felt far away, as if he was dreaming. But he wasn’t a fool. He knew this was the cold, hard sting of reality. He’d failed. He’d failed to protect Shuichi, and now he was going to-</p><p>*CRASH*</p><p>The room went deathly silent as Kaede and Shuichi were sent tumbling to the ground. Kokichi’s eyes landed on a familiar device sliding across the floor before Shuichi quickly picked it up and concealed it. The tracker disabler. The one the boy had refused to use.</p><p>It all came to him quickly. Kaede had lunged forward to hug him, but she had hidden the device in her hand. She was going to disable his tracker, give him another chance to escape. But of course, Shuichi wasn’t about to let that happen. He had twisted out of the way at the last moment, leaving them in that position. </p><p>Mom bent down, whispering something in Kaede’s ear that caused her to tense. Kokichi could only assume it was some sort of threat. Shuichi stood, and helped Kaede back onto her crutches, but the damage was done. Kaede finally broke, hot tears rolling down her face as she clung onto Shuichi like she was drowning. Even from the back of the room where he stood, Kokichi could hear what she was saying.</p><p>“Don’t go… please, don’t go…”</p><p>“Kaede.” Shuichi’s eyes were wet as he hugged her just as tightly, slipping the tracker remover back to her. </p><p>“Thank you. You were the best friend I could have ever asked for. Never change, okay?”</p><p>Kaede didn’t respond, instead continuing to cry into his shoulder. After a moment, they separated. Kokichi figured that would be it, but once again, Shuichi surprised him. You’d think he’d be used to that by now. </p><p>Shuichi made his way to the back wall where he was standing, and the two met eyes. For a moment, neither moved, neither spoke, neither breathed. </p><p>And then he was warm.</p><p>He blinked as he registered Shuichi’s arms around him, and for a moment he wondered if the other was attacking him somehow. But the drops of water that landed on Kokichi’s shoulder soon disproved that theory. </p><p>“I’m leaving the rest to you, Kokichi. You can lead them. You’re strong, so strong… stronger than I could ever be. I believe in you to see this through. You can win.”</p><p>He could feel the hitch of Shuichi’s breath as he hugged him tightly, the other clearly trying to maintain some semblance of composure. Even now, Shuichi was so warm. </p><p>And so were the tears running down Kokichi’s face.</p><p>It took him a moment to realize he was crying. He couldn’t remember the last time he had. His arms seemed to move on their own, holding Shuichi in return. It finally hit him that this was it. This was the last time he would hold Shuichi like this. This was the last time he would feel his heartbeat, or the rise and fall of his chest. In a few moments, he’d be just like the rest. Just like Himiko that night he had helped them discover the truth. It was over, all because Shuichi had decided to throw his life down, valuing the others above himself. He wanted to hate him for that, but… that would make him a hypocrite, now wouldn’t it? Still… the only thing he could choke out in that moment was a single word.</p><p>“...Idiot.”</p><p>He hardly registered the rest. The slow release, the opening of the door, Mom’s hand guiding him to it, and the way Shuichi disappeared behind it. </p><p>Shuichi was his light. And just like that, the flame was put out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Kokichi..?”</p><p>Kaede looked at him in horror, the smell of gasoline overwhelming the room. Kokichi stood, a sick, twisted laugh escaping him as the liquid he had poured over himself dripped onto the floor. </p><p>“It’s amazing!” He grinned, the sight of it downright horrifying. His eyes were wide with enthusiasm, and his tone bordered on deranged. </p><p>“Isn’t it the greatest? The perfect scorer will burn the day he was going to be shipped. Mom won’t be able to abandon me. You’ll have time to escape.”</p><p>“Kokichi-“ Kaede tried to speak, but he didn’t let her. His laughs had died down into an almost eerie calmness. His eyes half-lidded, highlighting the large bags under his eyes. </p><p>“Twelve years. I’ve been planning this for twelve years. You can’t eat me. You can’t serve me. I’m a human being, and I’m going to die like one.”</p><p>“Kokichi…”</p><p>“It’s fine, Kaede.” He smiled again, but this time it was smaller, and flooded with grief. </p><p>“This is for the best. I sent kids to their deaths. I used them. They were good people, kind people.” He pulled out a match, the moonlight casting its small shadow onto the floor. </p><p>“Wait!” </p><p>“Listen to me, Kaede. You only have one chance.” His eyes met hers, and for once they were serious. No lies, no deception, no tricks. He struck the flame. </p><p>“Make this work. Don’t let Shuichi or I die in vain.”</p><p>“Still… this was fun, while it lasted.” he gave her a half-smile, despite the terror in her eyes. </p><p>“At least I wasn’t boring… right?”</p><p>In the moment of silence that followed, Kokichi thought. He closed his eyes, recalling everything that had led to this. </p><p>
  <i>“You’re strong, so strong… stronger than I could ever be.”</i>
</p><p>Oh, if only he knew. This was the coward’s way out. Shuichi was the strong one. Ah, well. He supposed it didn’t matter now. He’d see him again soon enough. </p><p>The demons and Mom took everything from him. It was about time he returned the favor. They took his flame. But he was going back to him in a blaze they’d never be able to put out. </p><p>“Bye bye, Kaede.”</p><p>And with that, he dropped the match.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kokichi looked out at the sight before him, and he still wasn’t sure it was real.</p><p>He was alive, that was the first shock. Kaede had caught the match, and explained the plan. It was brilliant, something only Shuichi could have come up with.</p><p>Surprises. Even now.</p><p>“I told you you could do it.”</p><p>He didn’t need to look to see who it was.</p><p>“I could do what?” </p><p>Shuichi chuckled, the sound twisting his chain in painful familiarity.</p><p>“You won.”</p><p>Kokichi’s breath hitched. He turned to the figure he knew wasn’t truly there. His mind really was cruel to him, wasn’t it? </p><p>“You should be here.” He muttered, eyes scanning the horizon as children ziplines across the cliff to the other side. “You always liked the stars…”</p><p>“I had to.” Shuichi stepped closer to him, a hint of regret in his eyes as he did so. “And it worked. You all made it.”</p><p>“For now…” Kokichi glanced over. “But we don’t know what’s over there, or how long we’ll last.”</p><p>“Maybe,” Shuichi admitted. “but you have each other. Together, I know you guys will survive.”</p><p>He turned to Kokichi, and he had that same smile on his face as they looked at the night sky all those years ago.</p><p>“You’re not alone, Kokichi.”</p><p>His eyes widened, and despite himself, he felt his eyes begin to water. He blinked it away, slipping a coat hanger onto the fabric of the zipline. He took one last look over his shoulder, the house going up in flames in the distance. His gaze then moved to the cliff, where the other children stood on the other side. He was ready. </p><p>So, he took a deep breath, and jumped.</p><p>The wind rushed through his hair, the sound ringing in his one ear. He was soaring, and nothing below could touch him. His eyes caught a glimpse of yellow peeking through the trees. Sunrise. Despite what he believed, there was still light out there for him. The people waiting there. He wouldn’t accept his fate, he wouldn’t just lay down and die. He’d fight for them, and for him. They’d find a new home. They’d find a way to be happy.</p><p>So as Kokichi landed on the other side, he looked back up at the vision of the boy on top of the wall, smiling back at him.</p><p>“Not anymore.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you guys liked this, I poured my soul into it and am actually proud of how it came out. Feel free to comment, I love reading them.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>